Fear Games
by FoxWolf00-24
Summary: Comment s'était-il retrouvé là? Il ne savait plus comment tout c'était passé. Il ne vivait plus que pour lui-même. Alors tant qu'à vivre pour soi...


**Bonjour! Voilà un petit OS que j'ai écrit. C'est la première fois que je publie ce que j'écris alors soyez indulgent s'il vous plait :)**

 **Bonne lecture ;)**

 **Ps: Désolée s'il reste des fautes d'orthographes, je me suis relue plusieurs fois mais s'il en reste n'hésitez pas à me le dire ;)**

* * *

Il ne savait pas comment il en était arrivé là mais une chose était sûre : il voulait partir d'ici. Son premier réflexe fut de regarder partout autour de lui, à la recherche d'un visage connu. Ils étaient tellement nombreux, il devait bien y avoir quelqu'un qu'il connaissait non ? Doucement, les souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire… Et tout fut plus clair. Vingt-quatre personnes étaient disposées en cercle autour d'une sorte de cornes. Cette corne débordait d'armes et de sacs. Mis là pour attirer les tributs à s'entretuer pour sauver leur vie. Mélange dissonant d'envie de vivre et de meurtre. Il n'était s différent de tous ces jeunes présent. Lui aussi voulait vivre à la différence que lui ne voulais tuer personnes. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le compte à rebours au-dessus de la corne. Plus que quelques secondes pour décider de ce qu'il allait faire. Fuir ou courir à la mort ? Avec sa carrure fine et le peu de muscles qu'il avait, il avait plus de chose de s'en sortir s'il fuyait. Mais s'il fuyait, pas d'armes ni de nourriture et ça, il ne pouvait pas s'en passer. Le tristement célèbre gong retentit. Plus le temps de réfléchir. Il se mit à courir. Pas dans la bonne direction. Il allait vers le bain de sang qu'il voulait tant éviter. Il prit ce qui lui passa sous la main. Une flèche passa à quelque millimètre de son visage et érafla sa joue en passant. Il échappa à la mort.

« Mais plus pour longtemps » dit une petite voix dans sa tête.

Après avoir fait marche arrière et avoir couru vers la foret il s'arrêta pour faire le point. Son cœur battant à mille à l'heure. Maintenant qu'il était plus ou moins en sécurité il fallait qu'il se calme. Repenser à tout ce qu'il venait de se passer ces derniers jours et dernières heures. Il s'assit contre un arbre. Heureusement l'arène de cette année était une grande foret. Grâce à dieu il en connaissait un rayon sur les arbres. Il se repassa les images récentes de sa vie. Lors de la moisson, un gamin de 12 ans s'était fait piocher au hasard. Sur une impulsion il s'est porté volontaire. Un ado de 17 ans qui n'a plus de famille ni ami n'a rien à perdre aux Hunger Games s'était-il dit. Enfin, presque rien à perdre. Il y avait toujours cet homme qui faisait attention à lui. Maintenant il le regrettait un peu. Juste un peu. Et le reste des journées était passé très vite. Ne pensant qu'à lui, il gagnerait pour lui. Et une fois sorti de cette arène de merde il irait lui dire ce qu'il ressent pour lui.

En attendant, il fallait qu'il se débrouille pour rester en vie alors que la nuit tombait et qu'il commençait à faire sérieusement froid. Il essaya alors de grimper à un arbre, il n'avait jamais été doué pour ça mais si sa vie en dépendait il y arriverait, il en était certain. Pour se donner du courage, et principalement pour se rassurer, il se mit à parler. Après tout c'est ce qu'il faisait de mieux.

« Aller Stiles ! Tu peux le faire, j'ai foi en toi. Courage ! Courage ! »

En tout cas, pour se sentir con, il se sentait con. Perché dans son arbre, le temps passait plutôt vite. Il avait réussis à choper un sac dans lequel il avait des provisions pour plusieurs jours. Et il était resté planté là pendant plusieurs jours. Les coups de canon retentissaient. Ils étaient de moins en moins rapprochés au fur et à mesure du temps. Quand ses provisions furent complètement épuisées. Il descendit de son perchoir pour trouver de la nourriture. Il avait sans aucun doute très mal calculer son coup. Dès qu'il fut en bas de l'arbre, une jeune fille apparut devant lui, l'épée à la main. Premier réflexe : se barrer. Déjà foutu, il était resté prostré devant cette fille. La peur au ventre. Il était resté la bouche ouverte ne sachant que faire, craignant pour sa vie mais en même temps il ne voulait pas faire de mouvements brusques pour ne pas l'effrayer. Il la détailla un peu mieux, elle lui ressemblait. Elle avait des cheveux très courts, noir de jais. Il se demanda même s'il ne l'avait pas confondue avec un mec. Non, c'était bien « elle ». Elle avait des yeux verts d'eau. D'épais sourcils, un visage expressif mais en contrepartie de ça, son corps était fin et laissait penser qu'elle ne devait pas avoir beaucoup de force. Stiles en avait certainement beaucoup plus qu'elle. Ne voyant pas Stiles bouger elle prit la parole.

« -T'as pas peur ? » dit-elle menaçante.

Stiles ne put qu'ouvrir et refermer la bouche successivement, plusieurs fois de suite.

« -En fait, t'es muet c'est ça ? Je les pensais pas suffisamment connard pour envoyer un handicapé ici. »

« -Je suis pas muet. » lui dit-elle.

Mais quel idiot il était ! Si il avait laissé croire qu'il l'était, peut-être qu'elle l'aurait laissé en vie, prise de pitié. Mais non ! Il avait fallu qu'il l'ouvre ! Il pouvait pas s'en empêcher, c'était plus fort que lui.

« -Oh… Donc, nom ? District ? »

«-Stiles, District 5»

« -Ah ouais, t'es le gars avec un prénom imprononçable qui commence par M, c'est ça ? Et vous fate quoi dans le 5 ? »

« -Energie électrique. Et toi ? »

« -C'est moi qui pose les questions. »

« Et pourquoi ? Je pourrais très bien… »

« -Stop. Je t'arrête là. Non tu ne pourrais pas. C'est moi qui suis en position de force ici. Et toi tu es du mauvais côté de l'épée. » le coupa-t-elle.

C'est vrai qu'au vu de la situation, il n'était pas très judicieux de la ramener. Que voulait-elle ? Si c'était pour le tuer, elle aurait pu le faire il y a longtemps. La question lui brûlait les lèvres. Et dans ses yeux on pouvait voir qu'il se la posait. Et elle lui répondit.

« -Je cherche des alliés. On est plus beaucoup mais les quelques un qui restent sont bien trop fort pour moi, frêle comme je suis. Tenté ? »

La proposition était intéressante c'est sûr. Il y avait lui-même penser mais… Après ? Qu'adviendrait-il de lui ? Il se décida à poser la question tout haut cette fois.

« -Et après ? Je deviens quoi ? »

Elle prit une seconde de réflexion.

« -Simple, je te tue. »

Stiles déglutit difficilement, elle était sérieuse ? Est-ce qu'elle s'attendait à ce qu'il saute de joie ? Elle allait le tuer, et il fallait qu'il soit d'accord de l'aider. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il voulait l'aider, mais d'un côté si c'était pour mourir. Il mourra bien un jour, alors pourquoi pas maintenant après tout ? Rien ne le retenait dans ce monde si ce n'est… Lui. C'était quoi son nom déjà ? Ah oui, Derek Hale. Le bienfaiteur de son orphelinat. Mais il devait surement se comporter avec Stiles comme avec les autres. Stiles revint sur terre. C'est drôle mais dans les yeux de cette fille il y avait quelque chose. Quelque chose qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Cette lueur qui disait que la vie ne valait rien à ses yeux. Elle voulait tuer les autres mais… C'est étrange, cette détermination. Elle a la mort dans l'âme. Elle sait qu'elle ne sortira pas vivante de cette arène. Soudain, une évidence s'imprima dans l'esprit de Stiles.

« -Qui protèges-tu ? »

Elle était surprise. Elle ne s'attendait pas à cette question. Elle ne voulait sans doute pas qu'il le sache. Mais il fallait qu'elle joue franc jeu si elle voulait recevoir son aide.

« -Une gamine de 12 ans qui n'a pas eu de chance cette année. Elle a une famille, elle. »

Stiles comprit. La fille faisait ce que lui-même avait fait pour ce garçon. Le jeune de 12 ans pour qui il s'est porté volontaire. Il planta son regard dans le siens. Il avait pris sa décision. Il savait bien qu'il ne sortirait pas vivant de l'arène mais il ne voulait pas aider quelqu'un d'autre à en sortir. Par contre, aider une gamine à rejoindre sa famille, pour ça il n'hésiterait pas une seconde.

« -J'en suis ! »

Il termina de dire sa phrase et les buissons remuèrent. Il sortit son couteau, un instant il se dit que la fille l'avait peut-être arnaqué. Mais quand il vit ce qui en sortit il se radoucit en un instant. Une jeune fille, pas très grande se tenait désormais devant lui. Une petite avec le visage sale et ses fins cheveux blond coupé aux oreilles.

«-Lucy, district 9 » présenta la grande à Stiles en poussant la gamine vers lui.

Stiles s'accroupis devant elle. Ouais quand on fait 1m85 fallait s'abaisser pour être à la hauteur d'une petite d'un mètre quarante.

« -Hey, princesse. Promis, tu vas retrouver tes parents.

Il se releva et s'approcha de la « grande » fille. Elle était pas si grande que ça, un mètre soixante-quatre à tout casser.

« -Et je peux savoir ton nom maintenant ? Ça m'intéresse vu qu'on travaille ensemble maintenant. »

« -Victoire, distrcit 8 »

Plutôt ironique pensa Stiles. S'appeler victoire quand on est décidée à mourir pour quelqu'un d'autre. Elle comprit ce qu'il pensait et le devança en prenant la parole.

« -Ironique, je sais. »

Les trois alliés partirent de cet endroit où ils étaient restés trop longtemps. Peur de se faire repérer. Ils trouvèrent un endroit à la lisière de l'arène pour la nuit. Stiles pris le premier quart. Il s'installa à l'aise contre un arbre. Il écoutait les bruits de la nuit quand un petit corps tremblant vint se coller à lui.

« -J'arrive pas à dormir. J'ai peur ? Je veux ma maman. »

Stiles ne put s'empêcher de se rappeler la dernière fois où il avait dit vouloir sa maman. Une des dames de l'orphelinat l'avait engueulé puis puni en lui disant qu'elle ne reviendrait jamais parce qu'elle était morte et que c'était tant mieux parce que personne ne voudrait d'un fils comme lui.

« -Parles moi de toi s'il te plait… Je veux pouvoir me souvenir de ceux qui m'ont sauvé quand je serais grande. »

« -Je m'appelle Stile, j'ai 17 ans, je viens du district 5, celui de l'électricité. Je n'ai pas de famille. Et pas grand-chose à raconter. Ma mère est morte à cause d'une maladie dégénérative et mon père lui parce qu'il a tenté d'aider quelqu'un qui se faisait agresser dans la rue. Il s'est fait tuer par celui qu'il tentait de sauver en fait. Ma vie n'est pas vraiment drôle, j'ai eu de la chance de ne pas avoir été pêché pour les jeux.

« -Pourquoi t'es là alors ? » demanda la petite d'une voix endormie.

« -Un jeune garçon de ton âge a été pioché et quand j'ai vu sa mère s'effondrer en pleurs dans les bras de son père, je n'ai pas réfléchit et je me suis porté volontaire. Et maintenant c'est toi que je vais aider à aller rejoindre ta famille. »

Stiles se rendit compte qu'elle s'était endormie tout contre lui. Il repartit dans sa contemplation de la nuit. La fausse lune qui brillait au-dessus de l'arène était pleine. Il tendit l'oreille et fut persuadé qu'il entendit un loup hurler à la mort.

« -Tu es bizarre comme gars. »

« -Merci. » fut tout ce qu'il trouva à dire.

« -Et complètement con en plus de ça. Nan, franchement. T'as rien qui te retient ? Tu vas juste mourir pour qu'un autre retrouve ceux qu'il aime ? »

« -Personne ne m'attends. Personne n'a besoin de moi. » répondit-il sincèrement sans dévié son regard de la lune. Il aimait vraiment la nuit. Tant qu'à la vivre une dernière fois autant en profiter.

« -Mon frère est mort aux jeux ils y a des années de ça. Il était la dernière personne présente près de moi. »

Stiles la regarda soudainement. Surpris de l'entendre parler d'elle sans qu'il ne l'ait forcé. Peut-être qu'elle n'était pas si méchante en fait. Non, ça elle ne l'était pas, elle était prête à se suicider pour une gamine. Froide correspondrait mieux.

« -Je suis vraiment seule. Je vivais seule avant ça. Pas d'ami, pas de connaissance, encore moins de petit-ami. Et toi ? Une petite amie ? »

Stiles comprit que c'était son tour de parler.

« -Parents morts, fils unique devenu orphelin. Pas d'ami, de connaissance et encore moins de petite-amie. Pas mon genre. » Il termina sa phrase dans un petit rire.

« -Petit-copain alors ? »

Il fut surpris encore une fois, décidément c'était la journée des surprises.

« -Non, même s'il y avait ce gars. » Elle l'encouragea à finir dans un mouvement de tête silencieux. « Le bienfaiteur de l'orphelinat en fait, il était vraiment gentil avec moi et j'aimais bien passer du temps avec lui, je rigolais beaucoup quand il était là. Je parlais beaucoup aussi. Il te ressemble un peu d'ailleurs. En plus grand, plus fort, et beaucoup plus viril ! »

Il se perdit dans son discourt, dans ses yeux on pouvait lire quelque chose de doux. Il se rendit compte qu'il en était amoureux en fait. Il se dit que, si par miracle, c'est lui qui sortait de cette arène autrement que mort, il irait immédiatement lui dire ce qu'il ressent pour lui.

Le jour se leva et Victoire et lui se rendirent comptent qu'ils n'avaient pas dormis. Une annonce retentit.

« Il est demandé à tous les tribus de cette arène de se présenter à la corne d'abondance. Immédiatement. »

Sans vraiment hésiter, ils y allèrent tous les trois. Quand ils arrivèrent, ils furent étonnés de voir les 5 autres tributs restant. Ils s'avancèrent et rejoignirent le cercle formé par les autres.

Ensuite tout s'enchaina. Tout alla très vite. Trop vite. Stiles n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Lucy se faisait tiré vers l'avant et quelqu'un lui arracha la tête. Victoire s'approcha de lui, folle de rage. Mais elle ne l'atteint jamais. Une épée la transperçant depuis son dos. Elle cracha du sang. Le sang éclaboussa sur le visage de Stiles. Sans crier gare, Derek apparut devant lui. En chair et en os. (Il avait vérifié). Il voulut courir dans ses bras et s'y blottir mais dès qu'il fit un pas, une flèche sortit de la gorge de Derek. Le laissant pour mort au sol.

Stiles se releva en sursaut. Il cria de toutes ses forces. Ils ne pouvaient pas croire ça réel ! Ça ne pouvait pas l'être. En reprenant son souffle il regarda autour de lui. Le décor avait changé. Il était entouré de murs, sur un lit. Il secoua la tête et se rendit compte qu'il était dans un endroit qu'il connaissait mais ne se souvenait plus d'où.

D'un coup tout lui revint. Il se retourna et soupira de soulagement quand il vit Derek allongé à côté de lui, les yeux clos.

« -Tu as plutôt intérêt à avoir une bonne excuse pour m'avoir réveillé en hurlant. »

« -Mauvais rêve… »

Derek se redressa sur ses coudes et regarda Stiles droit dans les yeux. Il était inquiet. Ça se voyait clairement.

« -Ne t'inquiète pas, pas de nogistune prévu au programme. Juste le bannissement d'Hunger Games de mes films préférés. »

Derek sembla soulager mais se demanda quand même ce que Stiles avait bien pu voir pour le mettre dans cet état de stress intense. Il en tremblait encore. Pour le calmer il ne vit qu'une solution. Il se pencha vers lui et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Un geste chaste que se voulait rassurant. Stiles ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille lui. Il reprit ses lèvres pour un baiser passionné. Il se fit rallonger Derek et se mit par-dessus lui, une jambe de chaque côté de son corps. Il se frottait lascivement contre son corps chaud. Il avait l'impression que ça faisait des années qu'il ne l'avait pas touché. Derek renversa les rôles, il n'aimait décidément pas être dominé. Alors que ses mains glissaient sur le corps de Stiles, celui-ci se mit à trembler violemment. Derek comprit que ce qu'il fallait à cet instant à Stiles c'était lui, et beaucoup d'amour pour le rassurer. Et il mit ses pensées à exécution. Il lui fit tendrement l'amour, en comblant tous ses désirs. En ne pensant qu'au plaisir de Stiles. Il lui en fut reconnaissant plus tard.

Le lendemain matin, Stiles ne pensait qu'à une chose. Victoire. Il avait vraiment l'impression de la connaitre. Et il eut raison. En allant au lycée, il bouscula une jeune fille de petite taille, blonde, cheveux courts, les yeux verts d'eau et en visage très expressifs. Il la détailla deux secondes et ça lui sauta aux yeux.

« -Victoire ? » demanda-t-il hésitant.

« -Stiles ? C'est ça ? J'ai l'impression de te connaitre, je me trompe ? »

« -Dans une autre vie on s'est connu, tu étais brune. » dit-il pour plaisanter.

« -Et toi beaucoup moins joyeux. »

C'était une évidence. Ils discutèrent la journée. Elle avoua vivre seule et ne plus avoir de famille nulle part dans le monde. Stiles lui en proposa une, la sienne. Quelque mois plus tard, elle devenait légalement sa sœur et nouveau membre de la meute.

Quand ce fut fait. Stiles organisa une fête au loft de Derek. L'hôte vint le trouver et lui demanda pourquoi il avait fait tout ça pour elle. Il lui raconta tout et Derek dut reconnaitre que c'était le geste le plus juste en gentil qu'il avait vu au monde. Il était vraiment amoureux d'une personne extraordinaire. C'est sur cette pensée qu'il prit Stiles dans ses bras pour l'embrasser sous le regard attentif de la petite nouvelle.

* * *

 **Voilà, fini. J'espère que ça vous a plu. L'idée m'est venue en regardant les films avec ma petite sœur et j'ai juste écrit et publié sur une impulsion :s**

 **Laissez moi une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, promis je ne mords pas ;)**

 **A plus!**


End file.
